


Buttons

by Cyanecromancer



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cute romance mostly, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Homosexual Romance, Jake Park wants to smash, Jake x Dwight, Kind of a plot, M/M, Same bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanecromancer/pseuds/Cyanecromancer
Summary: Both Jake and Dwight know how to work buttons.





	Buttons

If there’s one thing Dwight exceled at more than his ability to execute orders and maintain group morale, it was his knowledge of working buttons. More specifically, the buttons on the shirt Jake had borrowed from him after Nea felt it a good idea to throw whatever slimy substance the Entity had gifted her on him.

  
A curse and blessing all in one.

  
“Dwight,” Jake started with furrowed brows, “I was meaning to borrow this to you know…wear. For a while.”

  
The nervous leader, legs on either side of the man’s hips, halted his hand above the last button of Jake’s borrowed shirt. He cocked his head with his lip held between his teeth, pausing to let the caw of a raven quiet down before speaking.

  
“It looks good on you.” Dwight shifted his weight down, giving a much-needed rest to his straining thighs. “And it doesn’t feel like you’re complaining.”

  
Jake tried to hide that small smirk Dwight came to adore but failed, and ultimately gave in to the compliment with a breathy chuckle that suspiciously sounded like a strained moan. The body above his own, pale in the moonlight and covered in dirt, was always hard to resist; one of the worst temptations, really. Dwight was a handsome man and through the endless amount of time they spent together, Jake came to be the leader’s lover. There really wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to have Dwight survive a grueling trial with the Entity’s watchful eyes on them. Hooks through his body, knives and axes cutting through flesh and sometimes to the bone—truly, Jake put himself in harm’s way at every opportunity for Dwight.

  
“Hey,” Dwight frowned, fingers now lingering on the last button of the shirt. “You’re thinking about something that is also me, aren’t you?”

  
“You’re lame. Not every thought I have is about you, Dwight.” Jake chuckled and brought his hands to the man’s hips, giving them a firm squeeze. “I thought you were busy.”

  
Dwight sighed and couldn’t stop the smile that stretched on his lips.

  
“I was until you looked out of your mind. Maybe I’m boring?”

  
A terrible thought. Jake shook his head and pushed his hips up, sighing with the slight relief it brought him and feeling a tad bit frustrated that there wasn’t more friction between them. Dwight took notice and nimbly pulled the button through the small slot of the shirt, baring a significant portion of the Asian man’s toned and scarred chest. Jake tilted his head.

  
“I take it that you like the view for how long it took you to fucking find it.”

  
Dwight nodded. His hands were already exploring the expanse of warm flesh bared before him. He heard the small, sensuous sigh that left his partner’s lips and he leaned down to claim them in a teasing, chaste kiss. Nothing in the world felt better than the perfect fit that existed between them. The way their tongues danced, bodies meshed together, hands grappling at fabric and flesh all the time—Dwight’s only comfort in this living nightmare was purely in Jake.

  
Jake must have felt the change in atmosphere, because Dwight suddenly found himself with his back pressed in the cool dirt and the weight of his lover suddenly pressing down on him. The man’s features were always sharp at night with streams of moonlight hitting his face, but Dwight wasn’t certain about Jake’s intentions and squirmed nervously.

  
“Hey,” Jake’s low voice entered his ear. “You’ll always have me. I’m not going anywhere.”

  
Dwight swallowed and quit squirming. The survivalist was notorious for being able to almost read his mind, and he found himself suddenly embarrassed by his intense thoughts of Jake and couldn’t bring himself to look into his eyes anymore. Jake’s smirk was triumphant.

  
“You’re really cute.” Jake licked a small trail between the hollowed area of Dwight’s collar bone and the pulse point in the middle of his neck. “But I also know how to push your buttons.”

  
Dwight chewed on his lip and rolled his hips, testing for his lover’s response. “You’re kind of a bastard. Seeing you in my shirt is sinful.”

  
“I think you should be trying to get the rest of my clothes off,” Jake gave a small shrug, doing his absolute best to ignore the heat that was pooling in his lower body and the desire that was building within him. “Just get this damn shirt off and let’s fuck, okay?”

  
Dwight scoffed at the last bit but wasn’t the least bit surprised by Jake’s bluntness. It came with the territory of being with him during the trials that tested every bit of their strength and will to live. It was also kind of cute.

  
“Yeah, I’m working on it.”

  
And that’s how Dwight found it within himself to tear his shirt off of his partner’s body. Perhaps the next time, he would skip the buttons.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to puke at how shit this writing is for it being 4 am. Two years of no creative writing really takes a toll on one's ability to write creatively and with good detail. I wrote this in about twenty minutes and didn't really beta read it, so feel free to point out grammar/misspellings and I'll gladly fix them. I just wanted to crank out something to practice with... at 4 am. Nice.
> 
> Catch me on DbD if you'd like.


End file.
